Live As Hunter
by Carina Quarene
Summary: Spirits, mysterious being that appearing along with the spacequake that happened 30 years ago. And now a girl has a duty that deciding humanity and spirits next fate, and her duty is... TO MAKE THEM FALL IN LOVE! Fem!Gon HAREM. Parody of Date A Live.


**Disclaimer: I disclaim Hunter x Hunter and my inspirations. I also disclaim Date A Live which was a fictional work that heavily affected this fic.**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Harem, Action, Super Power, Violence, Adventure, Drama, School Life, Parody.**

**WARNING!: Genderbent, Age changing, Reverse Harem, AU! Earth, Many scenes were adapted from Date A Live.**

**Notes:**

**Some info:**

"Normal talking"

_Flashback or important info_

Story

'_Thoughts'_

"YELLING"

"_Whispers"_

[Machine voice]

**Fem! Gon**

**Some changes of plot happening, to Date A Live author wherever you are now: "The original plot is yours, I'm sorry for making some kind of re-make in FFN," (reason why there is Parody genre)**

**Age:**

**Gon = 14**

**Killua = 14**

**Kurapika = 17**

**Alluka = 13**

**Kalluto = 14**

**Leorio = 18**

**Hisoka = 18**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS:**

**Some part of original plot from Date A Live with many similar scene**

**Characters adapted from Hunter x Hunter **

**Reverse harem**

**If you haven't watch Date A Live and want to watch it, and hate spoilers, please don't read this story. Even though there is many changes, but this story contains many similarity with the original work from Date A Live.**

**For my reader(s) that has read my fanfics before, from now on I will put this kind of warning in all of my fanfics project. AND please read it because it was important. And for all type of readers, excuse me for being rude, but I don't want hear anything said: "This is Plagiarism" or such as BECAUSE: THIS IS A PARODY WITH SOME CHANGE SO THE CHARACTERS CAN CONNECTING. And sorry for gramaticcal mistae, this is my second time posting a story without a beta..**

* * *

_30 years ago. China, Mongolia, near the border…_

_The very first spacequake happened in Eurasia. At first it looks like a tornado, but it was not. Before spacequake, there will be a wave that can be felt by the animal, then when the tornado-like-tip touch the land, the real spacequake happened. It will produce a huge dark ball, that possess a great speed and a really great destructive power that can be felt from outside. Everything around it will be destroyed._

_This spacequake make 150 million people died. Both human lives and infrastructure was laid to waste._

"Gon! Gon! Wake up!" an androgynous blonde male teen said with a masculine tone. In can be seen he trying to wake up a child that still hiding all of her body under the blanket.

"Onii-chan… five more minutes…" the girl said in solemn feminine voice.

"I said…. WAKE UP NOW!" The blonde teen, Kurapika Freecs finally snapped and do one of his karate move, right on his younger sister stomach.

"Oomph!" The black haired girl, Gonira Freecs groans.

What a **LOVELY **view we see from this sight. The 17 years old big brother waking up his 14 years old younger sister with a really **SOFT **way. Please note the sarcasm.

_Name: Kurapika Freecs_

_Age: 17_

_Birthday: 4 April_

_Blood type: AB_

"'Oomph'? What a classy groaning you did there…" Kurapika commented truthfully

Gon only looking at her Onii-chan in a sleepy way, and cover her face again.

"Oi! I told you to wake up! Wake up!" Kurapika shake his younger sister harder than before.

Well, no need to image how strong this boy could be. When their house almost emptied by a group of thieves, he beat them up with spilling a single drop of sweat, even after throwing 3 thieves with big body that if their weight are summed is 9 times heavier than Kurapika himself right on their face without any pant or hand injury afterwards or even sweat.

"O-onii-chan…" Gon uttered with in-pain tone while keep hiding under blanket "P-please… r-runaway…"

"What's wrong, Gon?" Kurapika, being a protective brother he is immediately panicked

"I-if I d-don't get-ITTAI!" Gon's speech immediately got cut by a headchop from his brother

"Don't lying!" Well, seems like our too-honest-main-protagonist can't lying to her overly-protective-and-smart-big-brother that still keep his hand in her head, while she herself is dancing in pain under the blanket

_Name: Gonira Freecs_

_Age: 14_

_Birthday: 5 May_

_Blood type: B_

* * *

While waiting for her brother finish cooking their breakfast, Gon watching the morning news.

[Another abrupt spacequake has occurred today. Fortunately, there are no injuries or death. There has been a meeting to predict when spacequake signal will be reacted again.]

"Ah, that was dangerous, it was really close to our district…" comment Kurapika while cooking the breakfast.

"Yep, but looks like our luck is on it best, right, Onii-chan?" Gon said with a grin

"Hai, hai…" Kurapika said while taking another ingredient from the fridge.

_Spacequakes. A destructive phenomenon with unknown origin. Like the name says, it's a void which destroy everything around and in it. An unexplainable disaster. It's been 30 years after the apocalyptic spacequakes, in the 6 months that followed, smaller scale of spacequakes occurred all over the Planet. 25 years had passed without anything happening, but suddenly 5 years ago it starting again and then keep happening. And somehow, it seems to focusing around the country our protagonist living._

"But… somehow it really frequent these days…" Gon said

Kurapika tensed a bit with that comment, with eyes give a half glare at the hole of spacequakes' photo in the screen.

"Onii-chan… I'm hungry…" Gon said, snapping her brother's from his thinking pace

"Ah! Sorry!" Kurapika immediately back to cooking.

While having breakfast, Kurapika steal a glance towards the calendar. 5 May, which is Gon's birthday. A special day when his sister finally reach 14 years old.

"Gon, what do you want for dinner tonight?" ask Kurapika while keep eating

"Hm?" Gon reacted "Let's see… ah! Macaroni Gratin!" she said with her typical grin

"No way," Kurapika rejected the idea without any 2nd thought

"Eh? Whyyy?" Gon pouted

"It was far too much expensive, even I should get a job to get your monthly expenses!" Kurapika said

"Please… just this once… my tongue always dancing whenever I see the picture…" Gon begs in Japanese way

Kurapika deadpanned at his sister. Until he finally sighs…

* * *

"Macaroni Gratin~ Lunch in the restaurant with Onii-chan~" Gon sang while holding tight Kurapika's waist.

This is their usual activity, Kurapika take Gon to her school with bicycle and then go to his high school. Since Gon's sickness in academics, she enter public school, unlike her big brither who was a real genius and enter a high-class academy.

"_Gon, don't sing such an embarrassing song in the public…_" Kurapika protest to Gon

"Eh? But I only sang my Onii-chan kindness~" Gon said in while rubbing her cheeks to Kurapika's back, which Kurapika reply with a sigh

"Gon, we are here," Kurapika stop his bike in front of the school yard

"Bye~ Onii-chan~ Remember your promise!" Gon said while running to her school building

Kurapika only smiling on this sight, seeing his beloved sister off to the school. He only can hope this will never become the last time he see her smile…

"Hi! Gon!" Bisky, Gon's best friend cling her hand to Gon's neck

_Name: Biscuit Crueger_

_Age: 14_

_Birthday: 21 March_

_Blood type: AB_

"Ohayo, Bisky-chan!" Gon said with her smile and also cling her hand to Bisky's neck

"Oi, isn't that Gon?" "This morning I saw her clingy to her brother, and now to her friend, she really not attracted to another guys eh…" "That's so lame," comment 3 (gossip) girls behind the duo's back. The trio (from the first to the last) are Khara, Baise, and Sheila.

Then, Khara recognize a girlish-boy staring at Gon with poker face from behind the tree beside the road.

"What's up?" ask Baise "I just saw the prodigy…" answer Khara "I really can't stand it…" said Sheila

* * *

In the classroom, the duo cheering loudly, because at last the teacher let them to sit side by side.

"Are you happy, Gon-chan?"ask Bisky with happy sparky face

"Un~ how about you, Bisky-chan?" answer and ask Gon with bloomy shining face

"Of course I am~" answer Bisky, still keeping the sparkling expression

"Kyaa~" the duo give friendly hug each other.

"Gon," an unfamiliar voice stopping the duo from their overly-friendly-interaction

"Me?" Gon ask while pointing at herself and staring at the girl… or the boy "Umm… who are you?" Gon, being a obedient child always remember Kurapika's speech about don't-trust-people-so-easily

"… You don't remember me?" as the boy keeping his poker face. After Gon answer with a shrug, he immediately sitting down, which was right in front of Gon.

"_Say, Bisky-chan, who is she?_" ask Gon

"_Kalluto Zorudikku, a prodigy from our year. Both his academics and sport is really high, can skipping grade, but somehow he doesn't want to…_" answer Bisky

_Name: Kalluto Zorudikku_

_Age: 14_

_Birthday: 27 February_

_Blood type: A_

When the bell ringing, Gon immediately sitting nicely. When the teacher enter immediately almost all of the class cheering "WAH! IT'S COCO-CHAN!"

The teacher is obviously still young and has a friendly look. '_Coco-chan… ah! That Coco-chan!'_ Gon has a little problem to remember the kindest and the most popular teacher

"Ohayo~" Coco said in cheery and loud tone as always "I will be your homeroom teacher! Let's enjoy this year with burning passion!" she continuing like a commentator

_Name: Coco Heaven_

_Age: 28_

_Birthday: 8 August_

_Blood type: O_

The whole class give an applause, except for Kalluto who was busy staring at Gon. Gon, who immediately recognize this with her sharp senses, stare back at Kalluto, who know already glances to Coco-chan.

'_When I ever meet Kalluto? I never remember him…'_ thought Gon

* * *

As today is Monday, the class finish faster. The class is finish at 12 o'clock.

"Ne, Gon, let's go to the arcade!" ask Bisky, asking her best friend who still tidying her bag

"Gomen, Bisky, my Onii-chan promise me to buy me a Gratin today!" answer Gon

"Eeh?" Bisky slightly pouted "Then, here!" Bisky give Gon a little box

"Hm?" Gon tilting her head in confusion

"Happy Birthday, Gon! Remember, you may open it when you are home!" Bisky said with a winks

[This is not a drill. A spacequake is coming. Repeat. This is not a drill. A spacequake is coming.]

Suddenly the spacequake warning serine's sound crack all the peaceful activity.

"A spacequake alert!?" Bisky quickly responded

"One is coming?" Gon raise from her seat

Suddenly Kalluto raise from her seat and go outside calmly and silently. Earning a call with worry all over it from Gon "Kalluto!"

"Gon!" Bisky put her hand on Gon's shoulders to stop the girl who almost chase Kalluto "Evacuate first, I will chase her!"

"But Bisky!" Gon said, but Bisky already chasing Kalluto

* * *

"Contorea," a mysterious voice said "Aurabum, Utorim mescar," it continues before a classifying voice said

"No mistake, it was The Assassin,"

The hologram screen in the unknown place showing a blue and white multiply transversal waves

"There he is…" the first voice said.

* * *

[I repeat, a spacequake is about to occur. This is not a drill. Please evacuate to the nearest shelter. I repeat…]

The warning keep sounding while everyone and everything is hiding (or being hidden) in the shelter.

"Minna! Calm down!" Coco said in panicked state "Don't worry! Everything would be alright! Don't pushing each other!" to the calm crowd of student

"You are the one who need to calm down…" comment Khara

'_Kalluto… Bisky… Onii-chan…'_ Gon keep walking while keep worrying

"Hey, I hear district 36's shelter is broken right?" said a student

'… _36… district?… ONII-CHAN!'_ Gon immediately runaway from the line and race to outside, forgetting that Kurapika's academy has a big emergency shelter if the shelter near them broken.

* * *

_Gon, wake up!_

_Gon! Gon! Gon!_

Kurapika's voice keep ringing in Gon's head while she running towards his highschool in her fastest speed which is almost as fast as a race motorcycle. Correction, more fast than a race motorcycle.

'_Onii-chan! Onii-chan! KURAPIKA!'_ Gon keep screaming in panic inside '_Onii-chan, please be safe!'_ Gon continue running to the school, doesn't take any single time to breathe

Suddenly, a big black ball appears along with a tremendous power of wave, which forcing Gon to stop her steps.

Gon slammed to a building quite hard due to the wave, but that wave safe her. If she still in the same position she would become a corpse due to the spacequake power.

"Ittai…" Gon rub her butt while checking to the hole. And she was gasping when she see a boy in the center of the crater…

* * *

**That's all for the first chapter. At first I want to make this one episode long but… better it's off here…**

**For the one who curious why I write this story… Sorry, but I also don't know why. Out of blue there is a passion… so… you know… ^^"**

**ALSO! This maybe contains many similarities with the Original Date A Live, but I make many changes actually. So sorry but I have to be rude on this part: I don't want to hear a review said 'This is different from the original one!' or 'This is not your original idea!' because I already clear it here!**

**And my main reason to cut it there: I don't know how the Spirits should look like ^^" since an armor or formal dress not really fitting them…**

**Lastly, this chapter story info:**

**Fem!Gon appearance**: Black straight hair with rough texture until shoulders that always tied in ponytail with green ribbon. Same facial feature as the original one but more feminine. Slim body, similar to the original one but no muscle and she is 'JUSTICE' type _(if you know what I mean, justice that I mean is… well most otaku know it, if you don't: please watch Hataraku Maou-sama)_.

**School uniform, winter version **(Gon's school):

**Top: **White shirt under the black blazer with blue lining around the collar and the hand. Blue tie for boys, red tie for girls. _(For an image, please look at Date A Live school's uniform)_

**Bottom: **Black trousers for boys. Black mini skirt for girls. _(For an image, please look at Date A Live school's uniform)_

**School uniform, winter version **(Kurapika's boy academy):

**Top: **White shirt under cream colored blazer with a pocket in the right chest with a red phoenix emblem. Every student wore a dark red tie.

**Bottom: **Black trousers.

**PREVIEW:**

'_What is happening!? Isn't everything around spacequake destroyed!? Onii-chan!? Bisky!? Kalluto!? What is happening here!? Who is that boy!? Who are these people!? HUWAAA… Ging save me…'_


End file.
